


He Still Hurt You

by DemonNovak



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Protective Eric, They're cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonNovak/pseuds/DemonNovak
Summary: Eric isn't Ricks biggest fan."I don't care. He still hurt you, Aaron. He forced you to eat apple sauce and after everything you've been through that's something I can never be okay with."





	He Still Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing, but I try. Hope you like it.

A knock brought Aaron and Eric out of the kitchen and to the door. Aaron opens it to see Rick in his new officer uniform. "Can I speak to you?"

"Should I be worried?" Eric jokes from behind them.

Rick smiles slightly, "No, it's not official business."

"Come in," Aaron starts to open the door.

Rick is about to step in when Eric snaps, "No. You guys can you talk on the porch." Aaron gives him a confused look. "He's not coming into our house," Eric says like it's not at all rude.

"Eric," Aaron whispers.

"No. I don't like him and he's not coming into our house after what he did."

"He's a good person," Aaron states.

"I never said he wasn't. He has and will help out community and I am confident in our decision to bring them here. Personally, I like them all, except Rick."

Rick coughs lightly to get their attention, "What have I done to offend you?"

Eric turns to him with a sharp glare, "You hurt Aaron."

"Eric, I was a stranger to them. He was just trying to keep his people safe."

"I don't care. He still hurt you, Aaron. He knocked you out to tie you up, of course I get that part. He didn't have to tie the ropes so tight that's your wrists still haven't fully healed. Even that, fine I can get past it. He forced you to eat applesauce and after everything you've been through that's something I can never be okay with. You gave him a good reason for you not to. If he didn't trust you that much he didn't have to take it." Eric turns to Rick again, "You shouldn't have forced him to eat it and since you did, I can't like you. I appreciate everything you have done and will do for this community and I do believe you're good people, but right now, I won't like you." Eric turns back to Aaron, "For now you can talk to Rick on the porch."

Aaron smiles at him lightly because even if he seems a bit rude, he loves when Eric gets protective of him. It still surprises him sometimes at how much Eric cares about the seemingly little things. "Okay," Aaron agrees, kissing Eric quickly before going outside to talk to Rick.


End file.
